A Mew Journey
by NixillUmbreon
Summary: Jason has no Pokémon. His parents tell him Pokémon are dangerous hunters. And then a Mew comes into his life, eager for a journey through the region of Nivona. Rating may increase to T later. On indefinite hiatus, sorry.


**Authors' Notes:** _YuseiDarkUmbreon_ Hello! Welcome to another collab! This time, I'm here with oo0ace0oo writing something that just popped into my head a couple nights ago. Parts aren't as long with this one.

FanFiction users: The link to Ace's dA profile is in mine.

deviantART users: The link to Ace's profile is in the description.

_oo0ace0oo_ Hey Guys. Working with Yusei. Tis awesome work! I`m excited to do the next part with him.

Enjoy the read.

Nighttime. A time of peace in Nivona. Not many people were active, just a few people struggling to get last-minute work done.

One figure was looking for something, peering in windows, looking at people sleeping peacefully under their covers. He stopped at one of the windows. _…!_

He stared at the young boy, smiling softly to himself. _You need a friend, young one..._

The boy, Jason, was laying still, sleeping peacefully under the covers, completely unaware he was being watched from outside of his window.

The next morning, Jason woke up to the feeling of something soft on his bed.

The soft thing in question was snoring lightly but audibly.

"Mew... Mew ..."

"Huh?... What's this little... Pink thing?"

"Mwwww..." the cat-like thing stretched and looked sleepily up at Jason. "Mew?"

"How did you get in here, pink cat thing?"

It only giggled and teleported a few feet up-halfway towards the ceiling, where it floated for a little bit before letting itself fall and nuzzling Jason.

Jason simply stared at the Mew. "You're... Kinda cute.." He spoke as he reached forward to pat the little Mew.

The Mew purred as it was petted.

"What are you?" Jason said.

"Mew!" it replied.

"Mew? Really? It sounds like something.. Well, A cat would say." Jason said, in a almost quizzical manner.

It giggled and floated around in the air, its stomach growling.

"Are you hungry? Do you want Something?" Jason asked quietly.

It nodded. "Mew..."

"What do you eat?" Jason asked, as he stroked the Mew.

Suddenly, an image of a Lum Berry appeared in Jason's mind.

"... Maybe one of those Lum Berries?"

It nodded.

Jason smiled as he stepped out of his bed. "I`ll get you one, Mew!"

Jason then hurried out into the kitchen, not making much noise despite running, he does not get heard. He rushed back with the Lum Berry.

"Here!"

It giggled and ate it while doing a backflip.

Jason smiled at Mew, "That's cute!"

Mew smiled and nuzzled Jason.

"I wish I could keep you here, but my parents won't let me... They'll see you and get mad at me..." Jason's voice was lined with sadness. He obviously wanted to stay with Mew.

"Mew..." Mew said sadly.

"I wish there was something we could do... Maybe I could hide you... But you`d get found eventually... Oooohh... Nothing will work!" Jason said, trying not to get frustrated.

Suddenly, Mew teleported away, a split-second before the door opened.

Jason turned around quickly to face his older brother. "Liam?"

"What's that noise coming from in here?" he asked.

"It was nothing, Liam. You must be hearing things." Jason replied.

"Well you'd better not have a Pokemon," Liam growled.

"Why would I have a Pokemon? Mum tells us that the Pokemon are Dangerous!" Jason yelled in response.

Liam scoffed. "Like you believe her."

"Why wouldn't I? She showed me those tapes, remember!" Jason said, as he pointed at a bunch of tapes that were recorded Pokemon accidents that looked like the Pokemon was purposely hurting humans.

Mew could hear every word. He poked his head over the window for a moment, then ducked back down before Liam even noticed.

"Whatever," Liam said. "I'm watching you."

Jason looked at his brother. "Can you leave?..."

Liam turned around and left.

Mew teleported back in behind Jason.

"Mew...! I thought you left..." Jason said, surprised, but quiet.

Mew giggled. At that point, thoughts popped into Jason's head.

_Why would I leave my new friend?_


End file.
